


oh my <3, it’s a fish on the rocks and it bakes in the bad sun

by VITRI0L



Series: baby blue ghostbur [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: /roleplay, Afterlife, Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Gen, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, and who he sees too, basically my interpretation of what ghostbur sees when he dies, ghost - Freeform, ghostbur and glatt have combined, i can’t believe this is canon, no beta we die like l’manberg, they are now glattbur and are too powerful your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: ghostbur is convinced that he must die to bring back wilbur. strength is what the server needs after all. but, what happens when he sees two figures waiting for him?*spoilers for january 10th stream*
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: baby blue ghostbur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	oh my <3, it’s a fish on the rocks and it bakes in the bad sun

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw
> 
> title: o my heart - mother mother

he was falling.

ghostbur could barely feel the fall over the burning pain. his chest was on fire with a cold flame that burned through his skin, viens, muscle and very soul. surely the fire was eroding the transparent fabric that made up the brunet ghost, killing him.

the phantom of a man knew better, though.

adrenaline set in, successfully squashing the fiery pain in his chest. there was no more cool flames, and his lungs (that didn’t breathe anymore), felt a little lighter. 

he was still being pulled down.

 _it’s not the fall that kills you, it’s the stop_ , ghostbur heard in the back of his mind.

the voice sounded familiar.

the glowing ghost casted a soft, phantom light as he falls into the dark abyss. 

fear took over and ghostbur was screaming into the endless darkness. the drop continued like an never ending rollercoaster and with the same pit it his stomach that a amusement ride often caused.

the floor rushed up to greet the ghost.

“OOF— ow...” the brunet grumbled, body aching.

the floor made of nothing was cold and harsh against his back. everything hurt, but ghostbur knew it should have hurt way more. 

he was back.

the ghost sat up carefully, standing to look around once more. nothing had changed since the last time he’d died, and the entity wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

they were still there.

the two figures. they stood directly behind the yellow sweater clad man, barely able to be seen except for the little bit of backlighting. there was a small amount of bright white light that shone on what looked to be the horizon behind the two. it gave ghostbur a rough assumption of what they looked like without giving away anything distinct.

the one on the right stood tall. he loomed against the dark background, hands seemingly clasped behind his back. a longer coat bellowed out and down to his legs, but that was all that could be made out.

the taller man felt... wrong. he felt dangerous, and it made ghostbur’s transparent skin prickled in discomfort. something about him unsettled the ghost deeply, and he was sure that he could feel the figure grinning in the darkness.

the one on the left was around the same height as the scary man. ghostbur couldn’t discern anything about the others attire, but he could see the horns that the figure had, nestled amongst curly hair.

ghostbur didn’t know how to feel about the other. he didn’t get any negative warnings, but there was nothing positive either.

 _he’s has horns and friend has horns,_ a small voice piped up.

ghostbur felt confusion swirl in his chest as he reached forward.

“friend?” he asked, unnaturally high voice wavering slightly. 

the brunet really wasn’t expect for his hand to grab onto the soft fabric of the figure’s shirt. ghostbur’s hand flinched in surprise, but he had no time to react as a hand trapped him.

the floor fell away again and a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. it burned ghostbur’s sweater away, and then reaching his silver skin. the smell of smoke and burning bodies reached the brunet’s noise, making his head spin as he gagged. 

the putrid smell of death couldn’t distract the brunet enough, because he still felt another hand reach into his body. the hand went straight into his empty chest, touch electric. he must have blacked out, because the pain spiked, rising rapidly before crashing. 

the pain hit the ghost like lightning.

“AHHHH—“

ghostbur’s own screaming jolted him awake. there was no one holding onto him anymore. his shoulder was all numb and the brunet half expect to feel the drip drip drop of blood down his thin arm. 

there was nothing.

nothing save for the feeling of a sharp knife buried in were his heart would be. it throbbed angrily and ghostbur almost thought that maybe his heart had started again.

maybe phil stabbing him had worked.

but, then there was the heaviness on his head. like the ghost was wearing a too heavy helmet or a golden crown. his head felt like it was weighing him down...

the world exploded around him, into colours, light and sound.

“—AHHH!”

“wil?”

“did it work?”

“is he still ghostbur?”

 _what... why the fuck do i want protein powder?_ , was ghostbur’s last coherent thought.

_wilbur?! what the fuck... no, why the shit am i here?_

who... was that...?

**Author's Note:**

> so... now that ghostbur and glatt have combined into glattbur, does this mean when philza uses the totem of undying on ghostbur, he’s gonna end up being not only wilbur, but schlatt back to life?
> 
> bruh. 
> 
> glattbur is now canon, they have combined. nothing will stand in their way lol
> 
>   
> _b i g b o o t y g o d d e s s_
> 
> anyways, i hope you are well <3
> 
> have a good afternoon!


End file.
